


Das Leben ist wie ein Garten am Bahndamm

by DieLadi



Series: Bahn - Serie [2]
Category: Youtuber Berliner Cluster
Genre: Handicap, M/M, Rollstuhl, Up and Down, boyslove, moods
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Diese Geschichte ist die Fortsetzung zu „Trink das Leben in vollen Zügen.“ Marti und Jako leben zusammen. Der Alltag ist nicht immer ganz einfach zu bewältigen, denn Marti ist nach einem schweren Unfall auf den Rollstuhl angewiesen. Und natürlich bringt das Probleme mit sich. Probleme ganz praktischer Art, aber manchmal auch einfach Seelenkummer...
Relationships: Jako / Marti, Jarti
Series: Bahn - Serie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709509





	1. Abendmahl

Marti und Jako waren gemeinsam in ihrer Küche und bereiteten des Abendessen vor.  
Oft hatten sie nicht Zeit, gemeinsam zu kochen. Ihr Alltag war nicht unkompliziert und oftmals ziemlich vollgepackt. Doch wann immer es möglich war, tat sie es und genossen es alle beide.

Seit fast zwei Jahren wohnten sie nun in der gemeinsamen Wohnung mitten in Berlin, am Rande einer ausgedehnten Parkanlage.  
Die Wohnung war barrierefrei eingerichtet und bot für Marti alle Bequemlichkeiten, die es ihm möglich machte, trotz seines Rollstuhls möglichst selbstständig zu leben. Die Arbeitsflächen in der Küche waren beispielsweise auf der entsprechenden Höhe angebracht. Die Türen waren breiter als gewöhnlich, die Dusche im Bad hatte keine Duschwanne sondern sank zur Mitte hin ein wenig ab und hatte dort einen Abfluss.  
Über die große Terrasse, die zur Wohnung gehörte, konnte Marti über eine kleine Rampe direkt in den Park hinaus.  
Und so waren viele Details ihrer Wohnung an seine Bedürfnisse angepasst.

Für Jako war das in Ordnung. Er passte sich all dem an und war jederzeit bereit, Marti behilflich zu sein. Marti jedoch legte großen Wert darauf, möglichst viel selber zu machen. Hilfe nahm er nur da an, wo es gar nicht anders ging. Ihm war es wichtig, sich seine Unabhängigkeit zu bewahren und Jako verstand das.  
Er hatte recht schnell herausgefunden, dass Marti es gar nicht schätzte, wenn man ihm Dinge ungefragt abnahm. Besser war es, zu warten, bis Marti von sich aus um Hilfe fragte und dann für ihn da zu sein.  
Marti dagegen hatte schnell gelernt, dass er Jako auch um Hilfe bitten konnte; dass es keinen Grund gab, sich deshalb schlecht zu fühlen; dass es andererseits auch eine Menge Dinge gab, bei denen er Jako wiederum behilflich sein konnte.

Sie waren glücklich miteinander, auch wenn es beileibe nicht immer einfach war.  
Natürlich war es das nicht. Und es wäre sicher auch dumm gewesen, so etwas zu erwarten.  
Martis körperliche Beeinträchtigung machte den Alltag eben manchmal ganz schön kompliziert.  
Solche Dinge sollte man nicht unterschätzen, denn wenn man das tut, stellt man möglicherweise Erwartungen an das Zusammenleben, die der andere nicht erfüllen kann.  
Hinzu kam die Tatsache, dass sowohl er als auch Jako ganz schöne Dickköpfe waren und manchmal wie die Ziegenböcke aufeinander prallten.

Aber sie waren sich der Schwierigkeiten bewusst, und da sie sich von Herzen liebten und einfach gemeinsam an einem Strang zogen, bewältigten sie nach und nach diese Probleme und waren inzwischen ein gut eingespieltes Team.

Jako wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, denn obwohl es erst Mitte Mai war, war es im Moment schon hochsommerlich warm.  
Er griff aus dem Hängeschrank einen großen Topf, füllte ihn mit Wasser und stellte ihn auf die Herdflamme.  
Sie hatten ihr Geschirr und ihre Kochutensilien ungefähr zur Hälfte in die Hänge- und die Unterschränke verteilt, damit zum einen Marti an alles heran kam und zum andern Jako, der doch ein ganzes Stück größer war, sich nicht unnötig bücken musste und außerdem wurde so der Platz gut ausgenutzt, denn die Wohnung war nicht über die Maßen groß.

Marti saß unterdessen am Tisch und machte sich ans Gemüse schnibbeln, denn was Küchendinge betraf, hatte er eindeutig das Heft in der Hand.  
Er hatte ein Holzbrettchen vor sich liegen und bearbeitete eine Zwiebel, die er gerade gepellt hatte. Er hatte sie halbiert und begann, sie mit einer irrsinnigen Geschwindigkeit seht geschickt in winzige Würfelchen zu hacken.  
„Holla die Waldfee“, staunte Jako.  
„Ich wusste ja, dass du so was gut kannst, aber sooo gut, da staune ich dann doch.“ Er lächelte Marti an.  
Marti grinste breit. „Tja, mein Schatz, wenn ich eine Zwiebel schneide, dann dann heult die Zwiebel!“  
Jako musste lachen. „Ach so? Bist du so was wie Chuck Norris?“  
Jetzt lachte auch Marti.  
„Ne, das nicht, aber Chuck Norris wäre gerne so wie ich!“  
Jetzt konnte Jako nicht mehr. Er lachte sich kaputt über seinen verrückten, liebenswerten Freund und hielt sich dabei den Bauch.

Marti machte weiter. Eine Knoblauchzehe musste zerhackt werden und eine Zucchini zerkleinert.  
Nachdem das geschehen war, rollte Marti zum Herd hinüber. Jako hatte schon die beschichtete Pfanne raus gestellt.  
Marti gab Öl hinein und Zwiebel und Knoblauch.  
Nachdem das angeschmort war, kamen die Zucchiniwürfel dazu, wurden angebraten und mit einer Dose gehackter Tomaten aufgegossen.

Das Nudelwasser blubberte und kochte, während Jako vor sich hin sinnierte.  
„Ähm, Jako? Kannst mal die Spaghetti ...?“  
Jako schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch. “Klar.“  
Er griff nach dem Topfdeckel, schrie auf und ließ ihn laut scheppernd auf den gefliesten Küchenboden fallen.  
„Scheiße war das heiß!“  
Marti grinste.

„Mann, Mann , Mann, Joiko, wenn du mich nicht hättest, der hier in Küchendingen den Überblick hat, dann würdest du vermutlich von trocken Brot leben, oder verhungern!“  
„Nö“, sagte Jako, „ich würde einfach eine Affaire mit dem Dönermann anfangen!“  
Jetzt war Marti doch sprachlos.  
Dann schnappte er sich einen sauberen hölzernen Kochlöffel aus der Schublade, holte aus und versetzte Jako damit einen Klaps aufs Hinterteil.  
„Frecher Kerl du!“

Jako sprang lachend einen Satz zurück, dann kam er wieder zu Marti und beugte sich zu ihm hinab. Er küsste ihn sanft, legte seine Wange an Martis und sagte:  
„Wenn ich dich nicht hätte, wäre mangelndes nahrhaftes Essen mein geringstes Problem. Ich würde einfach wegen fehlender Liebe eingehen.“  
Marti schloss die Augen und genoss Jakos Nähe und Jakos Duft.  
„Ich liebe dich auch“, sagte er. „Aber kannst du bitte trotzdem die Spaghetti in den Topf tun?“

Jako riss sich von seinem Liebsten los und tat die Nudeln ins sprudelnde Wasser.  
Und während Marti die Soße würzte und abschmeckte, deckte er schon einmal den Tisch.  
Teller, Löffel, Gabel.  
Jako liebte diese gemeinsamen Augenblicke. Sie waren ihm wertvoll und schenkten ihm Zufriedenheit.  
Die kleine Reibe und ein Stück Parmesan.  
Marti war einfach die Liebe seines Lebens, und er genoss es, mit ihm zusammen zu sein.  
Der kleine Topf mit dem frischen Basilikum.  
Er empfand in seiner Gegenwart Geborgenheit und diese Sehnsucht nach etwas unbekanntem, die früher immer an seinem Herzen gezogen hatte, war verschwunden.  
Salz und Pfeffer.  
Statt dessen war da das Gefühl, genau an dem Platz auf der Welt zu sein, wo er hingehörte.

Jako füllte ihnen Nudeln auf die Teller und Marti platzierte die Pfanne mit der Soße mitten auf dem Tisch.  
Gemeinsam machten sie sich daran, das einfache, aber köstliche Abendessen zu verspeisen.


	2. Basilikum

Manchmal sind es die kleinen Dinge.

Marti war in seinem Leben glücklich. Darüber war manch einer erstaunt, denn immerhin saß er im Rollstuhl. Aber Marti war ein Mensch, der keinen Sinn darin sah, Dingen hinterher zu trauern, die unwiederbringlich verloren waren. Er wollte einfach keine Energie in etwas verschwenden, was er doch nicht ändern konnte.

Es war nicht immer einfach, den Alltag zu bewältigen, keine Frage. Aber nun ja, Probleme und Kümmernisse hatten andere auch.  
Sicher, es gab Dinge, die er nicht mehr tun konnte. Manch ein Traum aus früheren Zeiten war zumindest in eine weitere Ferne gerückt.  
Aber das Leben findet, wenn ein Weg verschlossen bleibt, andere Wege. Es ist nie eine Einbahnstraße, es gibt immer Möglichkeiten. Die große Bühnenkarriere als Musiker, von der Marti als ganz junger Bengel geträumt hatte, die würde es wohl nicht werden. Aber der YouTube Kanal, den er inzwischen neben dem Studium aufgebaut hatte, machte ihm Spaß und bot Perspektiven. Das Studium selber betrieb er ebenfalls mit Leidenschaft.  
Er hatte sich eben andere Ziele gesteckt, die ihn nicht minder antrieben.

Und dann gab es da vor allem natürlich Jako. Marti lebte mit dem Mann, den er über alles liebte, zusammen. Sie waren für einander da, halfen einander, verbrachten ihre freie Zeit zusammen, lebten, liebten, lachten gemeinsam. Marti liebte besonders, morgens neben Jako aufzuwachen. Er war immer schon eher wach, und während Jako noch murrend das Kissen über den Kopf zog, begrüßte Marti schon den neuen Tag und schaute seinem Liebsten ein paar Minuten beim Schlafen und Grummeln zu.

Jako war das beste, was ihm hatte passieren können. Er schenkte Marti all seine Liebe und vor allem behandelte er ihn nicht mit Mitleid oder dergleichen. Er redete mit ihm, wie mit jedem anderen auch, machte Witze über den Rollstuhl, über die Marti sich kaputt lachte. Er nahm Rücksicht, aber keine falsche Rücksicht. Und das schätzte Marti besonders.

Damals, kurz nach dem Unfall, als Marti bei seinen Eltern in Salzgitter gelebt hatte, war er eine Zeit lang ziemlich verzweifelt gewesen. Klar, da war alles noch frisch gewesen und es gab noch keinen Jako in seinem Leben, dafür eben das Riesenproblem, mit dem er klarkommen musste, nämlich nicht mehr laufen zu können.  
Naturgemäß hatte er sich eine Zeitlang gehen lassen und sich manchmal auch wie ein Arschloch gegenüber den Eltern verhalten, weil er einfach nicht wusste, wie er mit alle dem umgehen sollte. Und die Mutter hatte das alles entschuldigt. Ach der arme Junge, der muss erst mal klarkommen, nun sei mal nicht so.  
Sie hatte es gut gemeint.  
Marti hatte es gehasst.

Martis Vater hatte sich zurückgehalten, der Bruder Lion war noch zu jung, aber Martis Schwester, Liona, die hatte sich das nicht lange mit angeguckt. Sie hatte ihren Bruder eines Tages zurecht gestaucht.  
„Brüderchen“, hatte sie gesagt, „ich liebe dich, aber wenn du Mutter noch einmal so anfährst, dann kriegst du es mit mir zu tun! Und schiebe dein Verhalten bitte nicht auf deinen Rollstuhl! Der Unfall hat vielleicht deine Beine kaputt gemacht, aber nicht dein Gemüt, also wenn du dich Scheiße verhältst, dann schiebe das auf keinen anderen als auf dich selbst! Und jetzt entschuldige dich bei Mama!“

Die Mutter hatte entsetzt die Hände vor den Mund geschlagen, Vater und Bruder hatten ihr eigenes Leben zu lieb, um sich dem auszusetzen und verschwanden aus der Wohnstube.  
Marti jedoch hatte einen Moment lang Luft geschnappt, dann hatte er gegrinst, seine Schwester in eine Umarmung gezogen und die Mutter tatsächlich um Verzeihung gebeten.

Mit Jako war es genau so. Der nahm auch kein Blatt vor den Mund, warum auch. Immerhin war Marti kein bedauernswerter Schwächling, sondern ein ansonsten kerngesunder junger Mann, der nur einfach eben im Rollstuhl saß. Also konnte er sich genau so gut wie jeder andere um seine Uni-Sachen kümmern und konnte seinen Teil zur Haushaltsführung betragen, und wenn nicht, kriegte er eben Zunder. Umgekehrt war es ja auch nicht anders.

Wie auch immer, Marti war tatsächlich glücklich.  
Er hatte seinen Freund Jako.  
Er hatte sein Studium, das ihm Spaß machte.  
Er hatte seinen YouTube-Kanal und inzwischen eine Menge Fans.  
Er hatte seine Instrumente, seine Musik.  
Er hatte Freunde und Familie.  
Er war soweit gesund und auch fit. Einmal die Woche musste er zur Physiotherapie, zum Aufbau und zur Stabilisation seiner Muskeln. Darüber hinaus hatte er sich einem Auqasport-Verein angeschlossen für Menschen mit Handicap. Auch dahin ging er einmal die Woche. Der Verein traf sich im Therapiebecken einer nahegelegenen Rehaklinik und dort wurde gezieltes Training für die verschiedenen Muskelgruppen durchgeführt, und Marti liebte das.

Er war optimistisch. Er lachte gerne und war voller Lebenslust und Freude an den kleinen und großen Dingen des Lebens.  
Er war jemand, der die Dinge eben nahm, wie sie kamen, und der nicht einfach nur versuchte, das beste draus zu machen, sondern der das, was da kam und was er draus machte, auch noch von Herzen genoss.

Doch manchmal...  
Es kam nur selten vor, dass es einen Moment gab, wo er eben doch mal Trauer und Tränen empfand. Sehr selten, doch wenn, dann kam so ein Moment wie aus dem Nichts.  
Und es waren meist kleine, unbedeutende Dinge, die so etwas auslösten.

Man konnte so etwas nicht vorhersehen. Marti wusste ja selber nicht, warum nun gerade dies oder das ihn so packte und schüttelte.  
Warum diese Stelle in einem Buch. Oder jener Satz, den ein Wildfremder in der U-Bahn gesagt hatte.  
Ein Geschmack oder Geruch, der ihn vielleicht an Kindertage erinnerte ...  
Und weil man es nicht ahnen konnte, konnte man auch nichts tun, um entsprechende Situationen zu vermeiden.

Manchmal war es auch etwas ganz simples. Etwas ganz profanes.  
Etwas ganz alltägliches.

Heute zum Beispiel war es der Topf mit dem frischen Basilikum, der mitten auf dem Küchentisch stand.


	3. Tränen

Dieser dumme kleine Topf mit dem Basilikum, frisch vom Wochenmarkt, wie er da so unschuldig und grün auf ihrem Küchentisch stand.

Jako spürte sofort, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Er kannte Marti einfach zu gut.  
Marti hatte zu Anfang mit großem Appetit zu essen begonnen. Doch schon nach wenigen Bissen hatte er gestockt. Und nun ruhte sein Arm auf dem Ellbogen, die leere Gabel schwebte über dem Teller, die Hand, die die Gabel hielt, zitterte leicht. Sein Blick war in die Ferne abgedriftet.

Jako kannte diesen Blick. Es kam, wie gesagt, nicht oft vor. Aber wenn, dann war es unaufhaltsam, und er konnte nichts tun, um es abzuwenden. Es würde auch keine Worte geben, um Marti zu trösten. Er konnte nichts weiter tun, als einfach für Marti da zu sein. Ihn zu halten. Ihm zuzuhören und einfach nur da zu sein.

„Marti...?“, fragte er leise.  
Martis Blick wandte sich ihm zu.  
„Ba ...Basilikum ...“, stottert Marti, offenbar selber verwirrt über den Fluss der eigenen Gedanken.  
„Mei ... meine Omi hatte einen kleinen Garten am Bahndamm. Und hat ...“  
Ein tiefer schwerer Atemzug folgte. Ein schweres Schlucken.  
„... Gemüse angebaut, und Obststräucher und ... Kräuter. Schnittlauch, Petersilie, alles mögliche. Auch Basilikum. Und als Kind hab ich ihr oft geholfen. Ich mochte das. Die Beete vom Unkraut frei halten, zusehen wie alles wächst und gedeiht. Die Gartenarbeit hat mir immer Spaß gemacht ...“  
Er schniefte.  
„Und ich hab immer gedacht, wenn ... wenn ich mal erwachsen bin, will ich auch einen Garten, aber ...“  
Marti schluckte wieder, und Tränen traten in seine Augen.

Jako stand von seinem Stuhl auf, umrundete den Tisch und kniete sich neben Marti auf den Boden. Er legte die Arme um Martis Körper und schmiegte sich an ihn.  
„... aber das geht nun nicht mehr ...“ flüsterte Marti, und dann war es soweit. Er brach hemmungslos in Tränen aus. Er weinte und schluchzte und es tat Jako in der Seele weh. Er hatte das Gefühl, es würde ihm das Herz zerreißen, seinen Schatz so weinen zu sehen.

Doch er ließ ihn weinen. Er war da und hielt ihn fest. Er wusste, das war das einzige, was Marti in diesem Moment half. Und er wusste auch, dass Marti nicht lange in diesem Gefühlstief hängen bleiben würde.  
Es war gut, dass er sich ausweinte. Es half ihm, mit dem Verlust umzugehen. Und wenn er sich beruhigt hatte, würde er müde sein, und ausgelaugt. Würde Jakos Nahe brauchen und bekommen. Er würde erschöpft sein.  
Und dann, wenn er ein wenig Schlaf bekommen hätte, wäre es vorbei. Er wäre wieder voller Lebensmut und würde wieder in der Lage sein, all die schönen Dinge in seinem Leben zu genießen.

Jako vermutete, das Martis Seele dieses Ventil einfach brauchte.  
Daher erging er sich nicht in Beteuerungen und falschen Trost.  
Kein „es wird schon wieder“, kein „alles ist gut.“  
Nein, es würde nicht schon wieder werden. Die Tatsache, dass Marti nie wieder würde laufen können, war unabänderlich. Damit musste man arbeiten.  
Nein, es war eben nicht alles gut. Vieles, ja, aber nicht alles. Doch das war letztendlich in jedem Leben so, oder? Warum also vorgeben, dass es anders sei.  
Solch ein „Trost“ hätte sich in seine Ohren so falsch angehört, und Marti hätte er auch nichts genützt. Marti wollte solch Zureden nicht. Er wusste woran er war, und hatte seinen Weg gefunden, mit all dem seelisch umzugehen. Und Jako unterstützte ihn eben, und im Augenblick hieß das einfach, ihn zu halten und seine ganze Liebe spüren zu lassen.

Irgendwann versiegten die Tränen und das Schluchzen.  
Eine Weile hörte man nur Martis schweres Atmen.  
Dann sagte er leise:  
„Ich glaube, ich habe keinen Hunger.“  
Jako löste seine Umarmung und sah Marti in die Augen. Sie waren rot und verquollen, aber Jako fand sie auch in diesem Zustand noch wunderschön.  
„Ich ... bin müde“, sagte Marti leise.  
Jako stand auf und nahm Martis Hand.  
„Komm“, sagte er, „lass uns schlafen gehen.“

Hand in Hand begaben sie sich in ihr Schlafzimmer. Jako schüttelte die Betten auf half Marti beim Entkleiden. Vieles konnte Marti selber. Aber bestimmte Handgriffe, nun ja, da benötigte er eben Hilfe, und er war dankbar, dass er diese Hilfe nicht von fremden Zivildienstleistenden bekam, sondern von seinem ... Mann.  
Er liebte Jako und es gab keine Verlegenheit, keine Scham zwischen ihnen. Warum auch. Sie waren eben beide füreinander da.  
Nachdem Jako ihm geholfen hatte, seine Schlafshorts überzustreifen, rollte Marti sich ganz nah an das breite Doppelbett heran. Er packte den Haltegriff, der daran befestigt war und stemmte sich hoch. Dann zog er sich auf das Bett, und als er auf der Bettkante saß, packte er seine Beine und wuchtete sie ebenfalls auf das Laken. Das ganze passierte schnell und routiniert. Jako sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu, um im Notfall eingreifen zu könne, ohne dabei seine Hilfe aufzudrängen. Marti kriegte das ganz gut alleine hin, also hielt er sich zurück.

Schließlich kuschelten sie sich aneinander. Es war noch früh am Abend, und Jako war noch nicht wirklich nach Schlafen zumute, aber Marti brauchte ihn jetzt ganz nah bei sich, und er würde mit ihm zusammengekuschelt liegen bleiben, bis Marti fest eingeschlafen wäre.  
Dann würde er schnell in die Küche huschen und ein wenig aufräumen. Den Rest des Abends würde er dann neben Marti auf dem Bett sitzend zubringen. Mit einem Buch vielleicht, oder aber einfach nur mit Kopfhörern und Musik. Mal sehen. Auf jeden Fall würde er bei Marti bleiben und ihm seine Nähe schenken.

Als er wenig später tatsächlich mit Knöpfen im Ohr wieder auf dem Bett lag, gingen seine Gedanken zurück zu Martis Worten.  
Ein Garten.  
Er selber hatte sich in seiner Jugend immer vor der Gartenarbeit gedrückt, wo er nur konnte. Er konnte dem Herumwühlen in der Erde nichts abgewinnen. Aber bei Marti hatte das anscheinend anders ausgesehen.  
Nun ja, es war tatsächlich so, dass das einer der Träume war, die sich Marti nicht mehr ohne weiteres würde verwirklichen können. Das war mit einem Rollstuhl einfach nicht drin, er konnte schleckt matschige Gartenwege entlang rollen und ähnliches. Und ein Garten nur zum Anschauen, in dem Jako die ganze Arbeit machte ... nun für Marti wäre er auch dazu bereit, aber das wäre definitiv nicht in Martis Sinne.  
Er seufzte.

Vielleicht ... ja vielleicht sollte er morgen, am Samstag, mal mit Martis Mutter telefonieren ...


	4. Erdwühler

Als er am nächsten Tag seine Schwiegermama anrief, wurde er freudig begrüßt.  
„Hallo, Jako, wie geht es dir? Und wie geht es meinem Ältesten?“  
Jako saß allein in der Küche, während Marti noch im Bett lag und schlief. Jako wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen, um in Ruhe und ungestört mit Mutter Fischer sprechen zu können.

„Uns geht es soweit gut“, sagte er, denn er fand, dass Martis Zusammenbruch vom Vorabend nicht unbedingt in der ganzen Familie breitgetreten werden musste. Marti war stark, er kam im allgemeinen gut zurecht. Und solche Momente wie gestern waren sehr intime Momente zwischen ihm und seinem Mann. Und das sollten sie auch bleiben.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Anrufes?“, fragte Frau Fischer. Sie war sich im klaren darüber, dass es einen Anlass geben musste, denn einfach nur so mal anzurufen, das war nicht das, was ihre Jungs regelmäßig taten. Sie hatten immer den Kopf voll, Uni, Musik, Freunde, Therapie und so weiter, so dass sie kaum mal an die „armen alten Leutchen“ dachten, wie Frau Fischer es gerne nannte. Daher war klar, dass Jako irgendetwas von ihr wollte.

„Na ja, ich wollte mal was fragen“, sagte er dann auch schon. „Marti hat mir von dem Garten erzählt. Dem Garten seiner Oma.“  
Mutter Fischer kicherte.  
„Ja“, sagte sie, „er war ein richtiger kleiner Erdwühler.“  
„Aha?“  
„Ja. Er hatte sein eigenes Beet. Da durfte er anbauen, was er wollte. Das hat er bekommen, da war er zehn. Einmal hatte er einen Salatkopf geerntet und ganze drei Kartoffeln. Und dann ist er zum Metzger um die Ecke und hat sich fünfzig Gramm Gehacktes geholt. Für eine Frikadelle. Du hättest sehen sollen, wie die ihn angeguckt haben!“  
Sie lachten beide.  
„Er hat sich dann daraus eine Mahlzeit zubereitet. Nur für sich allein. Und als er die verspeist hat, blieb kein Krümel übrig und er war stolz wie ein ganzes Rudel Pfauen.“  
„Kein Wunder, dass er so gut kochen kann, Mama, wenn er so früh damit angefangen hat.“  
„Ja“, sagte Frau Fischer, „nur dass er heute keine Frikadellen mehr macht.“  
„Hey“, sagte Jako, „du solltest mal seine Sojafrikadellen probieren, die sind nicht von schlechten Eltern! Aber mal zurück zum Thema. Er hat also nicht nur im Garten gespielt, sondern richtig mit angepackt?“  
„Na klar. Die Oma war froh, dass sie ihn hatte. Er hat ihr ne Menge Arbeit abgenommen und hatte auch noch wirklich Freude daran.“

Einen Augenblick schwiegen sie beide.  
Dann sagte Mutter Fischer, die ein Gespür dafür hatte:  
„Er ist traurig, nicht wahr?“  
Jako biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Dann sagte er zögernd: „Ja, schon. Ein bisschen. Weißt du, es fehlt ihm und er ist sich klar, dass das nicht mehr ohne weiteres gehen wird.“  
Mutter Fischer seufzte.  
Doch Jako fuhr fort:  
„Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Das sind nur Momente. Die gehen vorbei. Eigentlich ist er glücklich mit sich und seinem Leben.“  
„Ich weiß“, sagte Frau Fischer. „Du bist gut für ihn, mein Junge. Du bist der Mensch, den er braucht. Ohne dich wäre es nicht so.“  
„Danke“, sagte Jako leise, denn es tat ihm gut, was die Schwiegermama da gesagt hatte. Er liebte Marti eben, und er wollte alles tun, damit es ihm gut ging.  
„Ich melde mich mal wieder, ja?“  
Mutter Fischer schnaubte.  
„Ja, schon klar, Weihnachten und Pfingsten auf einen Tag und so weiter ...“  
Sie lachten beide und legten dann auf.

Jako saß noch eine ganze Weile grübelnd am Küchentisch. Aus Richtung des Schlafzimmers war noch nichts zu hören.  
Nach einer Weile stand er auf und machte Kaffee. Er deckte den Frühstückstisch, kochte ein paar Eier und stellte schon mal den Toast zurecht.  
Mit einer Tasse Kaffee setzte er sich wieder auf seinen Platz.

In einigen Wochen hätte Marti Geburtstag. Und da Marti zu der Sorte Menschen gehörte, die ihre Mitmenschen damit in den Wahnsinn trieben, dass sie auf die Frage: „Was wünschst du dir eigentlich zum Geburtstag?“ mit einem Schulterzucken und einem „Keine Ahnung, ich brauch nix, ich hab alles“ reagierten, hatte er noch keine Schimmer gehabt, was ein geeignetes Geburtstagsgeschenk für seinen Schatz wäre.

Jetzt jedoch nahm da eine Idee vor seinem inneren Auge Gestalt an.  
Das mit dem Garten, da konnte er Marti nicht helfen. Beete hacken, Unkraut zupfen ... der Zug war nun einmal abgefahren, da half alles Wollen nichts. Wobei Jako selber sich auch beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen konnte, wie man daran Freude haben sollte ... aber nun ja, er und Marti waren sich zwar in vielen Punkten ähnlich, aber es gab eben auch die Unterschiede zwischen ihnen, die die ganze Sache interessant machten, und das war gut so.

Nun, wie auch immer, ein eigener Garten im klassischen Sinne, das ging nichts. Aber er konnte etwas anderes tun ...  
Und er begann, sich das in Ruhe zu überlegen.  
In zwei Wochen würde Marti übers Wochenende in Salzgitter bei seinen Eltern sein, da eine Familienfeier anstand. Jako war selbstverständlich auch eingeladen, aber er würde nicht mitfahren. Er würde ein Uniprojekt vorschieben. Dafür hätte jeder Verständnis.  
Und dann würde er ...  
Er sollte das mit Felix besprechen, der hatte immer tolle Ideen und würde ihm garantiert helfen.

Zufrieden klatschte er in die Hände, als er Marti rufen hörte:  
„Jako?“  
Er schlenderte ins Schlafzimmer.  
Marti sah ihn aus seinen blauen Augen strahlend an.  
„Guten Morgen, mein Schatz!“  
„Morgen, Kleiner. Na, alles klar?“  
Marti lächelte. „Ja, alles wieder gut.“  
Jako beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn zärtlich. Dann sah er zu, wie Marti sich aus dem Bett in seine Rollstuhl stemmte. Er rollte ins Badezimmer, Jako begleitete ihn und half ihm dann beim Duschen und Anziehen. Das waren Dinge, wo Marti eben doch eine helfende Hand brauchte. Aber da diese Hand von Jako kam, machte es ihm nichts aus.

Wenig später saßen sie gemeinsam beim Frühstück. Sie redeten, lachten und die dunkle Wolke vom Vorabend hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst.  
Jako war zufrieden.  
Wenn sein Schatz glücklich war, war er es auch.  
Und so genossen sie den Samstag Morgen, den Start in ein schönes, liebevolles Wochenende.


	5. Freundschaft

Felix hatte wie immer ein offenes Ohr für seinen besten Freund Jako. Und Felix hatte, auch wie immer, gleich noch ein paar tolle Ideen.  
Sie setzten sich zusammen und schmiedeten Pläne, und schon nach kurzer Zeit hatten sie ziemlich genau festgelegt, was sie tatsächlich tun würden und was sie dafür benötigen würden.

Als der Freitag Nachmittag gekommen war, wo Marti ohne Jako nach Salzgitter fahren sollte, brachte Jako seinen Schatz zum Bahnhof.  
„Und du kannst wirklich nicht mitkommen?“, fragte Marti noch einmal und sah ein wenig bedrückt aus.  
„Neh, du. Ich muss echt ne Menge machen für das Uni-Projekt. Das schaffe ich sonst nicht. Aber es sind doch nur zwei Tage, Sonntag Nachmittag hol ich dich hier wieder ab, ja?“  
„Mmmhh“, machte Marti, der das verstand, aber trotzdem nicht begeistert war.  
Jako fühlte sich schlecht, da er Marti ja ein klein wenig anschwindelte. Aber wenn Marti das Ergebnis sehen würde, dann würde er sicher begeistert sein. Hoffte er.

Der Zug rollte ein, und eine freundliche Dame von der Bahnhofsmission kümmerte sich um das herunterlassen der Rampe zum barrierefreien Abteil und half Marti in den Zug, während Jako sein Gepäck hineintrug.  
Schnell gab er ihm noch einen Kuss und sprang dann zurück auf den Bahnsteig, bevor sich die Türen des Zuges schlossen.  
Sie winkten sich noch zu, als der Zug anrollte, und kurze Zeit später war er auch schon in der Ferne verschwunden.

Jako seufzte sehnsüchtig. Dann schüttelte er sich, nahm sein Handy und rief Felix an.  
„Felix? Martis Zug ist unterwegs.“  
„Gut“, antwortete Jakos bester Freund. „Ich stehe draußen vor dem Bahnhof. Mit dem Fewjarmobil.“  
Jako trat aus dem Bahnhof und wandte sich dem Kurzzeitparkplatz zu. Dort stand es auch schon, das Fewjarmobil, das Fahrzeug, das er gemeinsam mit Felix besaß, und das ihnen treue Dienste geleistet hatte für alle möglichen Aktionen, ihre gemeinsame Band Fewjar betreffend. Dieses Bandprojekt war im Moment dabei, richtig Fahrt aufzunehmen und sie hatten auch schon Musikvideos gedreht, die ebenfalls recht erfolgreich waren. Man kannte und schätzte sie inzwischen auf YouTube, wo auch Marti seine Nische gefunden hatte.

„Hallo Jako“, sagte Felix, als Jako sich schnaufend auf den Beifahrersitz plumpsen ließ.  
Sie umarmten sich kurz.  
„Sollen wir los?“  
„Ja“, antwortete Jako. „Lass uns keine Zeit verlieren.“  
„Und du hast alles ausgemessen?“  
„Ja, Felix, hab ich. Als Marti zur Therapie war. Er hat nichts davon mitbekommen.“

Felix startete den Wagen und sie fuhren los.  
Er lenkte das Mobil sicher und ruhig durch den Berliner Freitagnachmittagverkehr, wofür Jako ihn tatsächlich bewunderte. Felix ließ sich einfach nicht aus er Ruhe bringen.  
Aber es gab noch vieles anderes, wofür Jako ihn bewunderte.  
Felix war ein unfassbar guter Freund. Er war immer da, wenn man ihn brauchte, hatte immer ein offenes Ohr. Eine ganze Zeit hatten Jako und er zusammen in einer WG gelebt, bis Jako in Marti seine große Liebe gefunden und schließlich mit ihm zusammen gezogen war.  
Felix lebte noch immer dort; inzwischen war André in das freigewordene Zimmer eingezogen. André kannten sie beide auch noch aus ihrer Kinderzeit in Süddeutschland, und Felix hatte sich gefreut, als der auf der Suche nach einem Zimmer in Berlin seinen alten Kumpel Felix angerufen hatte.

Felix war aber nicht nur immer für alle da, er konnte auch so viel. Neben der Musik, die er mit Jako gemeinsam machte, kochte Felix göttlich und lud regelmäßig den Freundeskreis in die WG ein, um neue Gerichte auszuprobieren.  
Und Felix war ein überaus geschickter Handwerker. Nun, Jako war da auch nicht ganz unbeholfen. Aber Felix hatte einfach einen Fundus an Wissen und Können, der nicht nur Jako immer wieder verblüffte und beeindruckte.

Froh ließ Jako seinen Blick zu seinem Bandkollegen wandern.  
Er war dankbar, nicht nur einen wunderbaren Mann wie Marti gefunden zu haben, sondern darüber hinaus auch einen so großartigen besten Freund zu haben. Es gab doch nichts wertvolleres auf der Welt, als Menschen, die einem so nahestehen und so für einen da sind.

„Ich bin gespannt, ob es ihm gefallen wird“, sagte Jako mit weicher Zärtlichkeit in der Stimme.  
Felix schaute zu ihm herüber.  
„Du liebst ihn wirklich sehr, oder?“  
„Ja, das tue ich.“  
Felix nickte verstehend. Er selber hatte noch nicht die Frau fürs Leben gefunden. Ab das würde sicher noch kommen. Manches konnte man eben nicht erzwingen.

„Er tut dir gut“, sagte er und lächelte Jako an. „Seit du ihn hast, bist du einerseits ruhiger geworden. Andererseits aber auch, nun wie soll ich sagen, irgendwie geerdeter. Du warst schon immer so ein ätherischer Tagträumer. Und als damals die Sache mit deinem Vater passiert ist, da hatte ich das Gefühl, das reißt dir deine ... Engelsflügel aus und schmettert dich auf den harten Boden der Realität.“  
Jakos Gesicht war pures Erstaunen.  
„Aber Marti sorgt irgendwie dafür, dass du irgendwie so ... elfengleich bleiben kannst und trotzdem mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden der Tatsachen steht. Er macht dich ernsthafter, ohne dich in dem, was du bist, tatsächlich zu verändern. Oder gar zu brechen.“

Jako schnappte nach Luft. So tief hatte Felix noch nie ausgedrückt, wie er ihn, Jako, empfand.  
„Bist du sicher, dass du nicht aus Versehen Philosophie statt Musik studierst?“, fragte Jako mit einem etwas schrägen Lächeln.  
Felix lachte.  
„Ne, du, ich bin so, dafür brauch ich kein Studium.“  
Nun lachte auch Jako, aber tief in sich drin fühlte er eine angenehme Wärme.

Schließlich waren sie am Ziel. Felix lenkte den Wagen in eine der Parkbuchten. Dann lachte er wieder und sagte:  
„Ist schon komisch, dass irgendwie alles, was wir Fewjars so auf die Beine stellen, erst mal mit dem Besuch eines Baumarktes beginnt, oder?“  
Jako stimmte erneut in sein Lachen mit ein, während sein Blick auf das Logo des Marktes fiel:  
Eine grinsende Schraube und die Bezeichnung „SBB - Selber bauen bringt's!“

Es war ein gutes Gefühl das er empfand. Gemeinsam mit dem besten Freund etwas für den Liebsten zu tun.  
Ja, das Leben war doch irgendwie schon schön.


	6. Arbeit

Er schlenderte mit Felix durch den Baumarkt und sie suchten sorgfältig aus, was sie brauchten.

Zuerst einmal Bretter und Regalhalterungen. Solche, die man an der Wand anbringen konnte.  
Dazu die passenden Schrauben und Dübel. Stark und vor allem lastenfest.  
Dachbalken. Leim. Stabile Ketten und Laufrollen.  
Ein Rankspalier.  
Mit vollgepacktem Wagen schoben sie zur Kasse, bezahlten den ganzen Spaß und machten sich daran, alles im Auto zu verstauen.

„Wir fangen heute schon mal an“, sagte Jako. „Nachher schmeißen wir den Grill an und machen uns einen schönen Abend und morgen nach dem Frühstück geht es richtig los.“  
Felix nickte. Sie hatten beschlossen, dass er heute Nacht bei Jako übernachten würde, um morgen früh direkt durchstarten zu können.  
„Ja“, sagte er, „Und morgen Nachmittag, wenn wir schon recht weit gekommen sind, fahren wir noch mal los und besorgen den ganzen Rest.“

Gesagt getan.  
Zuerst einmal räumten sie ihr ganzes Material in den Flur der Wohnung.  
Dann räumten sie die Terrasse auf. Der Tisch und der Gartenstuhl aus billigem Plastikmaterial, die darauf standen, kamen in den Keller.  
Sie fegten sie richtig sauber und stellten schon einmal den Grill zurecht..  
Dann machten sie im Wohnzimmer Platz, schoben die Möbel an die Seite, deckten sie mit Folie ab und legten auch den Boden mit Arbeitsfolie aus.

Und während später Gemüsepäckchen, Folienkartoffeln und Tofuspieße auf dem Grill brutzelten und Brot, Tsatsiki und Rotwein auf einer Picknickdecke auf dem Boden der Terrasse ausgebreitet waren, begann Jako, Felix genau zu erzählen, was er wo hin haben wollte.

„Also. An die Hauswand, neben der Tür zum Wohnzimmer, kommen Regale, und zwar zwei Ebenen. Eine direkt über dem Boden, die zweite etwa auf Martis Brusthöhe. Da kommen Pflücksalate rein. Paprika und Chili vielleicht. Rechts stellen wir das Rankspalier hin. Da pflanzen wir Wein in großen Pflanztöpfen, der kann sich daran entlang ranken. An die Brüstung der Terrasse hängen wir ebenfalls Pflanzkästen für die ganzen Küchenkräuter und auf den Boden der Terrasse kommen grosse und kleine Pflanzkübel, mit Tomaten, Erdbeerpflanzen, Zucchini ... was uns so alles einfällt. Und dann ...“  
Und er zog eine Zeichnung hervor, auf der er mit den genauen Massen eine Konstruktion skizziert hatte, „... bauen wir mit den Dachbalken das hier. Siehst du, mit den Laufrollen und Ketten kann man Töpfe daran aufhängen und raufziehen bzw. runterlassen. Da kann Hängeobst rein. Beeren. Tomaten. So etwas halt.“

Felix nickte. Er war an er Planung beteiligt gewesen, wusste das also alles schon, aber dennoch begeisterte es ihn, Jako so enthusiastisch davon schwärmen zu hören.  
Es würde eine Menge Arbeit kosten aber am Ende würde es richtig schön werden. Und Marti, wenn er nach Hause zurückkommen würde, der würde mit Sicherheit Augen machen.

Sie ließen es es sich schmecken, stießen auf ihre Freundschaft an, auf Marti und darauf, dass sie alles schaffen würden. Es wurde ein schöner Abend und sie genossen es beide sehr.

Am nächsten Tag war es richtig heiß. Sie standen schon früh auf, es war kaum sieben Uhr, als sie beide schon bei Kaffee und frischen Brötchen in der Küche saßen.  
Kurz darauf machten sie sich an die Arbeit.

Sie nahmen genau Maß und sägten die Bretter zurecht. Sie bohrten Dübellöcher und verankerten die Regalhalterungen und die Balkenkonstruktion. Sie befestigten die Bretter und das Rankspalier und als sie mit allem fertig waren, war es schon Nachmittag und sie hatte mächtig Hunger.  
Also machten sie einen Abstecher zu Falafelbude, bevor sie im Baumarkt die nächste Fuhre holten und im Auto nach Hause schafften. Diesmal waren es all die Pflanzkästen und Pflanztöpfe, die sie brauchten. Außerdem ein paar Säcke Pflanzerde.  
Dann kamen Rattanmöbel mit: ein kleines Tischchen und vier Stühle, von denen drei erst einmal im Keller gelagert werden würden.  
Außerdem kaufte Jako noch ein kleines Gartenwerkzeug: Hacke, Schaufel und Harke, in Spielzeuggröße, aber stabil und für das damit arbeiten ausgelegt. Und eine Gießkanne natürlich, die gehörte auch dazu.

Die letzte Fahrt des Tages war dann in eine Gärtnerei am Stadtrand.  
Hier hatte Jako im Vorfeld schon Ausschau gehalten, und wusste daher ziemlich genau, was er alles haben wollte. Deswegen ging es relativ schnell, bis sie alles zusammen hatten. Sie stellten die Sachen erst einmal auf der Terrasse ab und beschlossen, es für heute gut sein zu lassen.  
Sie bestellten sich Pizza und machten es sich auf dem Boden im Wohnzimmer gemütlich.

Am Sonntag frühstückten sie wieder gemeinsam und dann begann der letzte Teil der Arbeiten.  
Sie pflanzten alles zurecht, düngten es, gossen es ...  
Es war wieder ein ordentlicher Batzen Arbeit, aber als sie fertig waren, sah das ganze prachtvoll aus.

Schließlich klopfte Felix sich Dreck aus den Händen und sagte:  
„Jako, du solltest dich mal langsam duschen gehen, wenn du rechtzeitig am Bahnhof sein willst, um Marti abzuholen!“  
Jako schaute auf die Uhr. „Hoppla, du hast recht!“  
Er blickte etwas hilflos auf die ungefegte Terrasse und die noch immer herumliegende Folie.  
„Na los“, sagte Felix, „ab mit dir. Ich räum den Rest hier auf und ziehe dann die Tür hinter mir zu.“  
„Danke“, sagte Jako und umarmte seinen Freund , während er schnell unter die Dusche sprang und sich anschließend etwas sauberes anzog.  
Dann sauste er los in Richtung U-Bahn.

Eine halbe Stunde später stand er mit einem Helfer von der Bahnhofsmission auf dem Bahnsteig und wartete auf den Zug.  
Gleich würde Marti wieder bei ihm sein. Ungeduldig wippte er auf den Fußballen auf und ab. Er war aufgeregt und freute sich einfach auf seinen Schatz, aber auch auf dessen Reaktion.  
Ob er sich freuen würde? Oder ob er ihm einfach einen Vogel zeigen würde?  
Oder gar sauer sein würde, weil es ja dann klar wäre, dass Jako ihn ein bisschen beschwindelt hatte, denn er hatte ja keineswegs an dem Uniprojekt gearbeitet? Ach Quatsch.

Jedenfalls war Jako richtig hibbelig, so dass der junge Mann neben ihm amüsiert schmunzelte.  
Schließlich ertönte die Ansage aus den Lautsprechern, schnarrend und schwer verständlich, und dann sauste der Zug in den Bahnhof ein.


	7. Ungeduld

Der Zug kam quietschend am Bahnsteig zu stehen.  
Da haben wir die modernste Technik, auch im Bahnverkehr, dachte Jako, aber Züge quietschen immer noch. Dann grinste er. Schon komisch, womit sich das Hirn so beschäftigt, wenn man doch eigentlich an etwas ganz anderes denkt.

Gemeinsam gingen er und der Helfer zum Zug. Die Tür öffnete sich, der junge Mann klappte die Rampe herunter und half Marti aus dem Zug. Jako, der seinen Schatz schnell geküsst hatte, holte Martis Gepäck und bedankte sich bei dem Mann, der daraufhin in Richtung Bahnhofshalle davon stapfte.  
Nun nahm Jako seinen Marti richtig fest in die Arme.  
„Schön, dass du wieder da bist, Kleiner.“  
Marti strahlte.  
„Ich bin auch froh. War schön bei meinen Leuten, aber du hast echt gefehlt. Mama sagt, ich soll dich in ihrem Namen ausschimpfen, weil du nicht mitgekommen bist.“  
Jako grinste.  
„Kannste später machen, jetzt lass uns erst mal nach Hause.“

„Weißt du, Jako, ich bin ziemlich erledigt. Können wir erst mal im Bahnhof einen Kaffee trinken?“  
Mmpf. Darauf hatte Jako eigentlich überhaupt keine Lust. Viel lieber wollte er schnell nach Hause, er wollte so gern sehen, wie Marti reagierte.  
Aber Martis Augen sahen ihn bittend an, und er konnte Marti einfach nichts abschlagen.  
Und außerdem gab es ja auch keinen wirklichen Grund dafür.  
„Klar“, sagte er daher. Dann schulterte er Martis Tasche und stiefelte neben seinem Schatz her, der zielsicher zu einem der Backshops im Bahnhofsgebäude steuerte. Marti bestellte für sie beide einen Kaffee und sie machten es sich an einem der kleinen Tische gemütlich, nachdem Jako einen Stuhl an die Seite geschoben und somit Platz geschaffen hatte.

Der Kaffee tat gut. Jako spürte, dass auch er ganz schön geschafft war. Das Wochenende war ziemlich anstrengend gewesen. Klar, das alles hatte Spaß gemacht, aber wirklich erholsam war es nicht gewesen.  
Egal, Marti war ihm das wert.  
Jako war unruhig.  
Marti plapperte in einer Tour, erzählte von der Feier, von den Verwandten, von dem Klops, den sich Onkel Helmut mal wieder geleistet hatte, von seinen Eltern und den Geschwistern.  
Irgendwann jedoch merkte er, dass Jako ihm nicht zuhörte.

„Ähm... Jako?“  
Nichts.  
„Herr Jannik Konstantin Joiko??!!“  
Jako schreckte aus den Gedanken hoch. Es kam selten vor, dass Marti seinen vollen Namen nannte.  
„Sorry, ich war in Gedanken...“  
„Ja, hab ich bemerkt. Ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung?“  
„Nein“, sagte Jako schnell, „alles okay.“

Marti schaute in abschätzend an.  
„Na hör mal, mein Lieber. Ich kenne dich zu gut, um nicht zu bemerken, dass irgendwas in dir vorgeht. Also was ist los?“  
„Nichts, ich ... möchte nur gern nach Hause.“  
Marti trank seine Tasse leer.  
„Von mir aus können wir“, sagte er und schüttelte leicht besorgt den Kopf. Irgendetwas hatte Jako auf dem Herzen. Na ja, er würde es schon herausfinden.

Auf dem Weg zur U-Bahn merkte Marti, dass Jako von all dem, was er eben erzählt hatte, genau nichts mitbekommen hatte. Also erzählte er noch einmal von vorn, und diesmal hörte Jako ihm zu.  
Er lachte mit ihm über die kleinen Anekdoten, schmunzelte über Onkel Helmut und seine Eskapaden, lächelte über seine Freude, all die Cousins und Cousinen wiedergesehen zu haben.  
Schließlich sagte Marti: „Und wie war dein Wochenende? Hast du geschafft, was du dir vorgenommen hattest?“  
Einen Moment war Jako wie erstarrt. Sollte Marti etwa was geahnt haben?!  
Dann fiel ihm ein, dass Marti das Uni-Projekt meinen musste.  
„Ja“, sagte er und atmete erleichtert aus.  
„Ja, ich habe alles geschafft.“  
Er wurde ein bisschen rot, denn es war nicht seine Art, Marti Dinge zu verschweigen.

Und Marti spürte es. Es war irgendwas im Busche.  
Also holte er tief Luft und sagte:  
„Komm schon, Jako. Was ist los mit dir?“  
„Nichts Schatz. Wirklich. Lass uns einfach nach Hause, ja?“  
„Okay ...“

Jako war ganz dankbar, dass in diesem Moment die U-Bahn kam. Sie hielt, pfeifend öffneten sich die Türen, und die Menschen strömten hinein. Jako wartete, bis die Menschentraube sich aufgelöst hatte und half dann Marti in die Bahn. Der Sitzplatz für Begleitpersonen von Rollstuhlfahren und Kinderwagen war wieder einmal besetzt, aber Jako hatte nicht den Nerv, sich mit dem etwas finsteren Kerl, der sich dort breit machte, auseinanderzusetzen. Also blieb er einfach bei Marti stehen.

Die Bahn fuhr ihm einfach zu langsam.  
Natürlich war das Blödsinn, die Bahn fuhr genau so schnell wie immer. Aber er konnte es einfach nicht mehr erwarten, Marti zu zeigen, wie die Terrasse nun aussah.  
Er war aufgeregt und hibbelig und musste sich richtig anstrengen ruhig zu bleiben.

Marti hatte es erst einmal aufgegeben, in ihn zu dringen. Was solls, dachte er. Früher oder später würde er schon herausfinden, was los war. Jako war eben manchmal auf seine ganz eigene Weise speziell. Er konnte stur sein wie ein Ziegenbock. Daher passten sie beide wahrscheinlich so gut zusammen, dachte er und musste grinsen.

Schließlich waren sie an ihrer Haltestelle angekommen. Sie stiegen aus, benutzen den Aufzug und waren nun nur noch wenige Meter von ihrer Wohnung entfernt.  
„Zu Hause,“ dachte Marti. Er mochte das Gefühl. Zu Hause war nun nicht mehr in Salzgitter, bei seinen Eltern, sondern hier, in ihrer Wohnung, bei seinem Jako.

Sein Jako.  
Ob er es wohl mögen würde, wenn ich ihn irgendwann Jannik Konstantin Fischer nenne, wenn ich mit ihm schimpfe?  
Vielleicht sollte ich ihn fragen ...  
Er lächelte versonnen und errötete ein wenig.

Jako versuchte, die Wohnungstür aufzuschließen. Zuerst fiel ihm der Schlüsselbund aus der Hand.  
Herrgott noch mal!  
Aber dann schaffte er es, und sie betraten die Wohnung. Felix, der gute Felix, hatte tatsächlich aufgeräumt. Man sah nichts mehr.  
Marti rollte erst einmal in die Küche und nahm ein Mate aus dem Kühlschrank.  
„Ich habe Durst, wie ne Ziege nach nem Sandsturm“, sagte er, als er mit einem Zisch die halbe Flasche geleert hatte.

Jako stellte Martis Tasche ins Schlafzimmer.  
„Lass uns die Morgen auspacken, okay?“  
Marti nickte.  
„Ich geh mich ebne frisch machen“, sagte er, „und dann, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, lass uns den Abend ein bisschen auf der Terrasse genießen, okay?“

„Gerne“, sagte Jako und grinste breit.


	8. Fruchtbarkeit

Marti rollte in Richtung Terrasse.  
Jako war in die Küche gegangen, um zwei Gläser Eistee für sie zu holen. Er schmunzelte vor sich hin und ein klein wenig ziepte es in seinem Bauch. Wie würde Marti wohl reagieren?  
Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, da hörte er ihn auch schon: „Jako!“  
Er schlenderte trotz aller Aufregung und Ungeduld gewollt lässig zu seinem Schatz hinüber, der mit weit aufgerissenen Augen im Durchgang zur Terrasse stand.  
„Na“, sagte er, „willst du mir unbedingt den Weg blockieren? Ich wollte eigentlich die Gläser auf dem Tisch abstellen!“

Marti strahlte ihn an und machte Platz, so dass er an ihm vorbeihuschen und seinem Vorhaben nachkommen konnte.  
Marti schien noch immer fassungslos.  
„Jako, was ... hast du ...“  
Er brachte keinen vernünftigen Satz raus.  
„Na ja“, sagte Jako leise. „einen richtigen Garten, das geht halt nicht. Das kann ich dir nicht möglich machen. Deshalb hab ich mir gedacht, ich schenk dir einen Garten, der zur dir passt ... ist nur ein Ersatz, ich weiß, aber ich dachte ...“  
„Jako!“ Martis Stimme quietschte, als wäre sie bei der letzten Wartung schlecht geölt worden.  
Jako blickte in Martis Gesicht, und sah, dass in seinen Augen Tränen schimmerten. Das Blau leuchtete, schien so blau wie der Ozean zu sein, und ebenso tief. Marti streckte seine Arme nach ihm aus, er schien ihn zu sich rufen zu wollen, doch anscheinend brachte er kein Wort heraus.

Jako ging zu seinem Schatz und kniete sich neben ihn auf den Boden. Dann ließ er sich von Marti liebevoll umarmen und an sich drücken. Er spürte, wie der Körper des Kleineren bebte. Leise Schluchzer waren zu hören.  
„Das ... schnief ... das ist doch kein schwacher Ersatz ... schluchz ... das ist der schönste Garten, den ... hach ... den ich je gesehen habe. Weil du ihn für mich gemacht hast!“  
„Nun, Felix hat ein bisschen geholfen ...“  
Weiter kam Jako nicht, weil Marti ihn mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen brachte. Ein Kuss, der es in sich hatte, voller Leidenschaft und Tiefe war. Ein tränenfeuchter, glücklicher Kuss.

Marti ließ sich alles in Ruhe von Jako zeigen. Jede einzelne Pflanze. Jedes Kräutchen. Jede Frucht, jedes Grün.  
Er fand sich schnell zurecht, auch mit den Hängetöpfen und der Kettenkonstruktion. Er ließ Jako ein paar Töpf umplatzieren ... „Die vertragen keine direkte Sonne, die aber schon, weißt du?“  
Ja, von solche Dingen verstand er mehr als Jako, keine Frage.

Es war wunderschön, Martin so glücklich zu sehen. Er war voll in seinem Element und schien mit sich und seiner Welt rundum zufrieden. Jako fühlte eine tiefe Wärme in seinem Herzen. Ja, das war gut so. Marti glücklich zu machen, das war etwas, was er gerne immer wieder tun wollte. Bis an das Ende seines Lebens.  
Natürlich, vieles war nicht einfach, manches war umständlich, klar, der Rollstuhl schränkte in gewisser Weise nicht nur Marti, sondern sie beide ein ...  
Und dennoch.  
Für nichts auf der Welt würde er das hier hergeben wollen.  
Lächelnd wandte er sich Marti zu und lauschte dessen Ausführungen über die beste Art, Tomaten zu gießen.

Später am Abend saßen sie gemeinsam an dem kleinen Tischchen in ihrem neuen „Garten“ und genossen den immer noch warmen Abend. Sie hatten Pizza bestellt gehabt, die sehr lecker gewesen war und nun hatten sie sich ein Gläschen Wein eingeschenkt und Jako hatte den Arm um Marti gelegt.  
„Ich hab dich lieb“, sagte Marti. „Und ich bin dir dankbar für all das. Dass du dir soviel Arbeit gemacht hast. Das ist echt süß von dir.“  
Jako lächelte.  
„Das hab ich gern gemacht. Ich hab dich nämlich auch lieb, und ich möchte, dass du glücklich bist.“  
„Das bin ich, Jako. Selbst wenn ich mal traurig bin, weil das alles nicht so einfach ist – mit dir bin ich glücklich, und ich möchte mir nichts anderes vorstellen, als bei dir zu sein.“  
Er setzte Jako einen verspielten Kuss auf die Wange.

Dann zog sich seine Stirn kraus. Er sah nachdenklich aus.  
„Ich glaube“, sagte er, „das Leben ist wie ein Garten am Bahndamm.“  
Jako sah ihn fragend an.  
„Hä, wie bitte?“  
„Na ja, schau doch mal. Du hast deinen kleinen Platz. Wo du hegen und pflegen musst, was du hast, damit es Früchte trägt und blüht. Manchmal ist die Erde steinig, manchmal musst du dich richtig krumm machen, um was zu erreichen. Aber das lohnt sich, denn irgendwann kannst du die Ernte eintragen. Manchmal haben andere ein viel schöneres Stück, wo viel mehr blüht und wächst. Aber dennoch liebst du deine kleines Stück besonders.  
Manchmal sausen Züge über den Bahndamm dahin, in ferne Gegenden, vielleicht sogar fremde Länder. Dann hast du vielleicht Fernweh, beneidest die Leute, die dort im Zug sitzen und bedauerst, dass du jetzt gerade nicht mithalten und nicht mit ihnen fahren kannst. Das ist doch alles im Leben genau so. Aber dann merkst du wieder einmal, dass dein kleiner Platz für dich das größte ist.  
Und wie in einem Garten, so auch im Leben an sich: es ist einfach schöner dort, wenn du nicht allein bist, sondern jemanden hast, der mit dir gemeinsam ackert, erntet, feiert, lacht und wenn nötig auch mal flucht, wenn was nicht angeht.“  
Er lächelte Jako an und fuhr fort:  
„Mein Garten, unser Garten liegt zwar nicht am Bahndamm, sondern auf der Terrasse. Aber unser Leben ist genau so. Und ich bin dankbar, dass ich beides, Garten und Leben, mit dir teilen kann.“  
Nun war es an Jako, ein paar Tränchen weg zu blinkern.

Er schluckte und versuchte dann, ein bisschen Leichtigkeit zurückzugewinnen.  
„Ist das jetzt Pflanzen- Philosophie?“  
Marti grinste.  
„Klar. Das ist Wurzel- Weltansicht.“  
„Ein Grünkohl- Glaubensbekenntnis?“  
„Mit Sicherheit. Und eine Italienische-Kräuter-Ideologie.“  
„Mmhh...“ Jako überlegte. „Ähm... Rosenkohl-Religiosität?“  
„Und Zucchini- Zoroastrismus.“  
„Tomaten-Tantra?“  
„Moment mal“, sagte Marti. “Tantra hat aber doch ne sexuelle Komponente!“  
„Wenn das so ist“, sagte Jako mit tiefer, dunkler Stimme, „dann sollten wir unsere Konversation vielleicht ins Schlafzimmer verlegen?“  
„Klingt nach nem Plan“, sagte Marti grinsend.

Und das taten sie dann auch.  
Sicher, auch beim Sex war manches kompliziert. Aber auch da hatten sie ihren Weg gefunden, denn Lust und Erotik spielen sich ohnehin zum größten Teil im Kopfe ab.  
Und wenn es wahrhaftig so ist, wie es viele alte Fruchtbarkeitskulte annehmen, nämlich dass regelmäßiger und befriedigender Sex für ein gutes Pflanzenwachstum und eine reiche Ernte sorgen, dann kann man frohen Mutes sagen, dass die Pflanzen auf ihrer Terrasse auf lange Sicht nichts zu befürchten hatten.


End file.
